Thoughts about Berlin
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: Based of the promo pictures for Berlin (10x21): Ziva and Tony are in Berlin, chasing Bodnar. But Tony's jokes make emotions run high and while trying to act natural in public; confessions are made. Major Tiva-fic. Slight McAbby (Friendship); Romance/Humour


**Based off the six promotional photos for Berlin (10x21) that airs in two weeks. There won't be a sequel to the ending which is pretty open. Enjoy&Reveiw!**

* * *

Thoughts About Berlin

Monday morning came around like usual for Tim. He got up, ate breakfast, and tried writing a little until he was sure no ideas would ever come, got ready for work, and drove to the Navy Yard. He walked in through the foyer. He said hello to his friends. He got Abby her first CafPow of the day. Then finally, he went upstairs to greet his colleagues.

"Good Morning Boss" He said cheerfully before realizing that he was the first one there. Understandable that Tony was not there yet, but Ziva was always at the office before him. Shrugging it off he told his boss that he was going down to talk to Abby for a little. Gibbs nodded, muttering angrily something about the number 12 and Berlin, before heading up to MTAC.

When McGee returned upstairs thirty minutes, later, Tony and Ziva had still yet to arrive; his curiosity had now gotten the best of him as he tried both Tony and Ziva's cell phones to no avail. Looking around, he saw Gibbs stepping out of the elevator with Abby.

"Gear up McGee, we have a dead Mossad agent" Abby squealed excitedly. McGee, confused, looked over at his boss. "Boss?"

"You heard her McGee, we have a case," He said, his mood seeming to have increased since thirty minutes ago.

"But boss, Tony and Ziva aren't here yet" Tim saw a flash of anger pass beneath his eyes. Well that happy attitude was short-lived.

"DiNozzo and David are in Berlin," He grumbled before turning on his heel and storming to the elevator.

"Berlin?" He asked Abby, who got left back with him. "No idea, Timmy, none what so ever"

"Hey, you two coming or what?" Gibbs yelled back.

"Sorry Gibbs"

"Coming Boss" Abby and McGee called at the same time.

_'Well'_ Tim thought as he got into the elevator. _'I just got a new idea for a story'_

* * *

"So where is the other bed?" Gibbs asked his two agents, his eyebrows raised. Ziva looked at her partner unsure how the boss would react. Tony answered for her.

"There is none," Tony said, now looking anywhere except the video camera.

"There. Is. None?" Gibbs asked, hoping he heard wrong. Tony shook his head. Damn, well there goes that hope.

"Then who is taking the couch?" McGee asked, remembering that Tony took the bed in Paris.

"There is none" It was Ziva who talked that time. Tony swore that Gibbs face had turned three shades darker of red.

"Really?" Gibbs asked "Hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor Tony" McGee laughed and even Gibbs laughed. Tony's face went from scared to in shock. Were they seriously implying that he should sleep on the floor? They were kidding right.

"Check in tonight. And remember, Rule 12" Gibbs said before hanging up.

Tony looked to Ziva, "You wouldn't make you sleep on the floor, right Ziva?" He asked, slightly worried that it was Ziva's new plan. She giggled, her laugh reaching her eyes for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Well…" She started and Tony gave her a puppy dog look. "No, I do not think that is the way I should repay you for helping me… even if I did not want you to come in the first place."

Tony visibly relaxed and Ziva turned, bending over to get something from her go bag. He stared until she stood upright again.

"Good, thanks sweetcheeks, you're the best" He told her before she went inside the bathroom to get ready. Before fully closing the door however she poked her head out.

"I know"

* * *

Tony lay on the bed watching Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows, waiting for Ziva to finish getting ready. He sighed when he looked down at his clothes. As much as he enjoyed being in a t-shirt and sweats, he knew that it wouldn't cut it when they went out. Turning off the TV, he stood up, stretched then lifted his suitcase onto the bed. The door to the bathroom opened and Ziva walked out in a towel.

"I forgot my dress out here," She said quietly making Tony fall back. Sitting up he leaned his hands on his knees and grinned at her like an idiot.

"Tony, will you please stop staring and hand me my damned clothes?" Ziva said slightly annoyed, Tony blushed, picking up her clothes, and she retreated into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Tony went back to fishing through the bag that on the bed, trying to figure out something to wear that night. Eventually he found a suit he could wear. Grey, with a white dress shirt and a grey tie. Ziva walked in just as he was in the middle of getting dressed. He didn't notice her there, giving her the perfect opportunity to just… watch.

Ziva would not deny that Tony had a nice body, he was attractive. And at the moment she would be lying if she said the view was bad, he was bent down, in only his black boxers, to pull on the grey dress pants. It was only after he was fully dressed that he realized the pair of eyes staring at him.

"Like what you see sweetcheeks?" He asked before turning around.

"Yeah, turn around; you might enjoy your sights as well." She replied and Tony turned, his jaw practically hitting the ground as soon as he got a good look at her, she was wearing a tight knee length dress, the sleeves going down to her wrists but was slit from the shoulder to her forearm. The neckline plummeted, showing a fair amount of cleavage. Her hair was in waves, falling gently against her neck, which was accented with a large gold bubble necklace.

"Wow, Zi, you look great" Tony exclaimed, holding out his arm for her to take "You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded.

"Just let me put on my shoes," She said, as she slipped into a pair of silver, sparkly two-inch heels.

"Okay, now we are ready to go" Ziva exclaimed taking his arm and he led her out the hotel room door.

* * *

The couple at the bar stared intently at the man who was at the table near the back of the small Berlin restaurant that Bodnar was supposed to be at. Getting up the man, who obviously had had too much to drink, sauntered over to a table where four women sat. Endlessly he continued to flirt with the disgusted women who obviously wished more than anything at the moment that the man would leave them alone.

"Oh, god Ziva am I ever glad that you are not them." Tony laughed and Ziva looked back at her partner who stood behind her, their bodies touching and nodded before laughing along with him.

"Yes, so am I Tony, but considering I have you around, I doubt my situation is any better" She told him, her tone joking and light. She placed her hand on the bar and he placed his on top, making her heart beat slightly faster. Tony moved his mouth just above her ear and whispered

"Oh, my dear ninja assassin, you can't say you don't love it" His voice had gone deep and husky. Ziva had to restrain herself from her knees giving out from underneath her at the feeling of his breath against her neck.

"You love it as much as I do my little hairy butt." She shot back cheekily in attempt to regain some of the composure that his action had made her loose.

Tony pulled back and looked at her with disbelief and awe.

"Touché, Z, Touché" Ziva smiled,

"So would you like to eat now?" He asked and she nodded before signalling over a server.

* * *

Their table was outside on the patio, which was (like the rest of the street) covered in cobblestones. Ziva had finished her lemon cheesecake she got for dessert and was now just waiting on Tony to finish. Tony had ordered a large chocolate brownie for himself and was still only halfway through. The sun was beginning to cast a yellowish glow on the shops around them, they had already been at the restaurant for over two hours, just talking, having drinks, eating and surprisingly, enjoying themselves.

Ziva asked for the bill before stopping to listen to the song that had just begun playing over the bistro's speaker system.

She knew she had heard the song before. But it was before her father had died and it wasn't until now that she realized that it related to her. She began to hum the song as memories of her father flooded back to her.

_Ziva, Tali and Ari all stood in front of their father. It was two days after her mother died and they were all praying for her. Ari and Tali had pushed her forward when her father asked her to lead prayer. She nodded, walking up at her siblings encouraging shoves. It was the first time that she had led prayer since her mother's birthday, over a month ago. _

_"Aba, why did Ima have to die?" Tali had asked their father and he shrugged.  
"I do not know my child that is a question I have been asking myself every day since she left" Eli replied. _

Ziva rapidly blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

_They sat in the hotel together. Ziva clicked through the channels on TV aimlessly, trying to find something that was not either porn or the news. Eli hung up the phone after talking on it for an hour and a half. Ziva finally gave up on finding something to watch and she turned on the radio. Ziva recognized the song immediately as one of Tali's favorites and tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the sister who had died only months before. Eli had noticed the tears as well because he walked over to his, now, only daughter and held out his hand._

_"Come dance with me, my dear Ziva" Eli requested pulling her up before taking his hand in his and swaying to the slow music._

"Hey Ziva? Are you alright?" Tony asked concerned, and Ziva nodded

"Yes" she replied shortly, not trusting herself with her emotions. "What's wrong, Z. Tell me the truth?" He told her again and she sighed.

"This was a song me and my father used to dance to often after Tali died." She said quietly and Tony nodded, saying no more about the matter.

* * *

Tony stood up and held out his hand just as the next song began to play.

"Ziva, may I have this dance?" He asked pulling her up and Ziva nodded, placing her palm in his. She placed her free hand on his bicep, giving him the permission he silently asked. Tony moved his arm around her waist, his hand settling on the small of her back, and pulled her close as they began to sway to the music.

_**Dancing when the stars go blue, **_**_  
Dancing when the evening fell, _**  
**_Dancing in her wooden shoes, _**  
**_in a wedding gown_**

Tony chuckled to the irony of the song that was playing. The sun was shining, it was the middle of the afternoon, her shoes were most definitely _not _wooden and her dress was the complete opposite of what a wedding gown was supposed to be. It was black.

"So what would you want for your wedding Z?" Tony questioned and Ziva looked at him with amused eyes.

"What are you talking about Tony? She asked laughing. Tony leaned in closer. "Just starting conversation," He said casually and she saw out of the corner of her eyes what he was trying to distract her from.

Bodnar.

So she went along with it, at least for now, since she was enjoying the moment that they were sharing.

"It is going to be small, the team, Shmeil, a few friends from Israel, you and your family." She told him immediately realizing what she had just said. Her face flushed and she buried it into his chest to avoid looking in his eyes.

"What?" He asked pulling back slightly.

"Well, I mean like your father, I consider him family" She covered, and then went back to dancing, leaving Tony to ponder what she had just said.

"Do you actually think we are going to find anybody Tony?" Ziva looked up at him. "We seem to have the worst luck when it comes to relationships" Tony smiled at her,

"We're both romantically dysfunctional Ziva, it will be a miracle at this point." He snorted and Ziva swatted at his arm, that was definitely not something she wanted to hear.

"We could always do what Frasier and Ross said they would do if they never found anybody, we could marry each other if we don't find people by next year." Ziva looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"That is absurd Tony" She scoffed.

"Well we know each other better than we know anyone else, we have been partners for years, we've slept together naked. Well I mean in slept the same bed naked. We know that we would both die for each other, and we do have some chemistry, so it wouldn't be like we hate each other." _Also helps that I am in love with you. _He mentally added as an afterthought.

Ziva nodded and buried her head back into his chest as the song changed. It was not that bad of an idea. They were both getting older; they have been partners for over seven years. They could potentially make it work between them. And she was getting older, soon it would be difficult to have kids, which now she knew she wanted. Plus it wasn't like she had no feelings for Tony, because as much as she tried to deny it she knew that they had something. That they always have had something.

"Okay," She said into his suit. He lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.

"Sweetcheeks, I was actually kidding." Tony said in disbelief.

"I am not, Tony, I am getting older, and I do want children, my _own _children. And I rather not their father be some random drunk who thought it would be fun to donate his sperm." Tony's mouth dropped open, did she just sat she wants his children?

"Did you just say you want my children?" He spoke his mind and she looked at him.

"I said I don't want my children's father to be some random drunk." She corrected.

"I would make a good dad wouldn't I?" He joked but Ziva nodded seriously. "And people have gotten married to their best friends and have kids together." He said again, his tone becoming like hers. Ziva nodded again, Bodnar now being the farthest thing from her mind.

"And our relationship would be platonic; we would be partners, best friends… parents. We would live together, but we would not be like the ones one TV, right?" She stopped assuming that he knew what she meant. Another slow song had come on.

"What do you mean, not be like the ones on TV?" He asked.

"The ones on TV, they always end up falling in love with each other," She said in a small whisper. She looked up at Tony who was staring intently at her. His arm still wrapped around her waist, just above her ass.

"Can't stop people from falling in love, sweetcheeks, especially if it's happened already." Tony muttered, slowly inching his face towards hers until their noses were almost touching. He stopped, letting her make the next move if she chooses too. Ziva smiled brightly before cupping his cheek in one hand and threading the other through his hair. She leaned up towards him, their lips almost connected when.

_Bang!_

**FIN.**

* * *

**Thoughts and critism are appreciated, Hope you enjoyed. I'm betting that the episode will be a WHOLE lot better (and more realistic) than my fluffy tales**

**CriminalIntelligence**


End file.
